Marriage by Honor
by D.M.P
Summary: Fic: Ax gets married, and encounters some problems with his new wife...


Author's Note: 

I am now going to waste some of my marvelous typing abilities on this, so I suggest you scroll straight down to the story, unless you like reading mindless drivel.

If I wrote one more dark, depressing fan fic, I swear that I'd go insane. So I came up with this little ditty. 

An Ax-romance? ::shrugs:: Whatever you think of it. I was just intrigued about writing a story about arranged marriages, among other things. Hope that none of you readers are offended about my opinion of them, which is expressed here, and some other concepts, like the wife being older than the husband. In such a Politically Correct World, authors have to be careful about what they write. Isn't that sad? ; )

Well, anyway, you heard enough of my blabbering. On with the story! 

MARRIAGE BY HONOR

by D.M.P.

Chapter 1

Relieved from combat. One heavy leg wound; two tail fractures. Both left permanent scars and minor disabilities. That's all it took for Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill to be sent home. He still couldn't believe it.

If the Andalite fleet hadn't come to Earth, he still would have been back there fighting side-by-side with his human friends. If he didn't get so heavily wounded during that Yeerk Pool Incident, he would have never gotten those disabilities. He would have never been relieved from combat, and had never gotten the < well-deserved, honorable discharge from military service, > as the Admiral had put it.

Aximili suddenly felt very old and obsolete, to be let go like that. He could still fight; one slight limp and an slackened tail didn't matter. But of course, they said, with six thousand more Andalite troops back on Earth, the military could afford to give Aximili a rest. Throughout the high praise and reverence, though, Aximili sensed that the military wanted to get rid of him. Especially after that Yeerk Pool Incident, many had feared for his mental health. But he was still young, only six years old, and in his fighting prime. It was only a simple case of combat fatigue; how could that concern the military? 

Now Aximili was back on his beloved home world. He expected that he would go on trial, for he would take Elfangor's responsibility of giving his friends the morphing power. However, views had changed drastically since he first accepted that responsibility three Andalite years ago. Apparently, Elfangor made a _hirac delest_ and it had made its way to the home world. The _hirac delest_ was then exploited to the public, stating all of Elfangor's secrets. Now the people had to grudgingly accept who Elfangor really was: just an Andalite, and had to cut the extreme hero-worshipping. He was, however, a hero still. Elfangor was even praised now in having given the morphing power; the government saying that Elfangor did the most righteous thing possible, giving up his honor in order to help an alien species. The people seemed to accept this.

Aximili walked down the aisle. Three figures waited ahead: his father, the bride's father, and the head of the ceremony. A white cloth hung behind them. On the other side, the females were waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle there. This was Andalite tradition. Aximili was going to marry.

He was nervous, and he had good reason. He didn't even know who the bride was. This was an arranged marriage, the traditional Andalite way of matrimony. Aximili had never even met his wife-to-be, and now they were going to be together for life. Divorce was unheard of in the Andalite home world. For a wife and husband to break their marriage vows would be total dishonor on them both.

This wife was not even meant for Aximili; the arrangement was for her to marry Elfangor. Aximili tried to recall everything he knew of this bride. She was married once before, but her husband died in battle when the marriage was still very young. The bride's parents were growing old and they wanted to see a grandchild before they passed away. So then she was arranged to marry again, to Elfangor. The marriage was to happen when Elfangor came of age, but he was sent to war before it could occur. And then Elfangor had passed on, and his parents did not want to break a marriage arrangement with the bride's family. They were a very powerful and respected clan; it would be disgraceful to break an agreement with them, especially when they still had another son left to marry off. So now Aximili was being sent to marry a stranger, an older stranger, just for the sake of honor.

What about love? There was none between the bride and groom. Marriage was all business and honor. Love was out of the question. On Earth, Aximili was introduced to a totally new concept: people marrying for love, a completely novel idea to him. But Aximili also saw that many of the humans who married for love often divorced a few years later, when the "love" between them disappeared. He wondered, though, if marrying for love had its good points. Marriage by pacts between parents didn't appeal to him, especially now that he was going through one. Aximili wished that maybe, just maybe, he could marry for love instead of this.

Aximili stood in front of the white sheet, his face slowly turning the same color. Noorlin looked at his son and gave a reassuring smile. His marriage to Forlay was also arranged. So was every other Andalite's marriage on the Andalite home world. Nervousness was natural.

The bride's father stared straight ahead at the head of the ceremony. Aximili noticed how old he was. Gray and white fur streaked his coat, while his father's coat was still a youthful blue. How old was this bride?

Finally the pastor began to speak. < Today two fates shall be sealed, two lives will be joined together to be one for now and all eternity. The compact has been made, but if anyone should protest this act of matrimony, now they must speak now, or forever hold their peace. > 

Aximili hoped someone would shout out, but they were the only ones there. No one else was allowed to attend the marriage other than the immediate family; it was Andalite tradition. He couldn't say anything; it would be an insult upon the bride's family. So wasn't it rather pointless for the pastor to speak those words when no one was there for it to apply to?

The pastor turned to Aximili. < Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, do you take this bride in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through war and through peace, for as long a you both shall live? >

< Upon my honor, I will. > Aximili murmured.

The head of the ceremony turned to the other side of the white curtain and repeated the vow to the wife-to-be. Aximili finally heard her name for the first time. His parents always referred to her before as "the bride."

< Kylin-Harriot-Marquin, do you take this husband in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, through war and through peace, for as long as you both shall live? >

< Upon my honor, I will, > a female voice said from the other side.

< So, by the power invested in me by the People, I now pronounce you husband and wife. >

The sheet was pushed aside by the fathers and Aximili saw his wife for the first time. Aximili tried to maintain his dignity, but stared, shocked. She looked practically twice his age! His wife looked back at him with an expressionless gaze.

< May you have many years of happiness and good fortune together, > the head of the ceremony said to them. Aximili did nothing until his father woke him out of his surprise with a swift kick to his back hoof. Then Aximili hesitantly touched tails with his new wife, and their fates were sealed.

Chapter 2

Kylin said nothing to Aximili all day long. She also was as insipid in feeling as she was quiet. Aximili himself didn't mind; he did not feel like starting the conversation. It was from his father that he found out her actual age. She was two Andalite years older than him; eight in Earth years.

They moved into their own scoop, an old family one that was built by the bride's own grandfather years ago. The grazing lands were good at least. Aximili tried to console himself with this fact. He's married to a perfect stranger, one not of his own choosing, for the rest of his life, but at least he would be well-fed. That didn't comfort him very much.

When night fell, they were finally alone, but not alone together. Aximili had went off for a run. He seemed to be taking a long time, and Kylin was glad. Her first marriage had given her unpleasant expectations about tonight; she hoped that Aximili would never return.

But of course such fancies were not fulfilled. Kylin felt a shiver go up and down her spine, and then she knew her husband had entered to the scoop. Her hearts thudded nervously. Her fists were clenched up so that the knuckles showed through the fur. She breathed quick, frightened gasps. The female shut her eyes for a moment, blocking out memories of what happened during her first marriage, four Andalite years ago. Kylin knew Aximili was behind her, and she was scared to death at what might happen next. Well, Kylin knew better now; she wouldn't let any male take advantage of her again.

Before Aximili could make a move, he had Kylin's tail blade at his neck.

< Wha- > he sputtered, but his wife cut him off.

< Do not dare touch me. > she said coldly.

Aximili repeated himself out of confusion, something he rarely did. < Wha- >

< I said, > Kylin pressed harder, < stay away. >

< What did I do? > he gasped.

< You males are all alike, > she hissed. < Taking advantage of the females. It will not happen again. Not this time. >

Kylin's threat vaguely reminded Aximili of one of his human friends, Rachel. She would also act this aggressive when threatened. < I do not understand, > he cried helplessly.

< I know that I have an obligation of consummating with you, > she continued icily. < It is what my parents expect of me, to provide a grandchild. But I will not do so involuntarily. So if you do so much as _glance_ at me the wrong way, I swear that I will kill you in such a slow and painful way that you will wish that you have never been born. > 

< Consummation? > Aximili said, startled. < Why would I think of consummation now? >

This surprised his new wife, so much that she lowered her blade. < You mean you were not...? >

< Of course not. > Aximili rubbed his neck. < Why would you worry about such a thing? >

Kylin suddenly felt very embarrassed, and turned away. < I-I apologize, then, Aximili. That rude outburst was entirely unacceptable. Good night. > She headed outside to sleep, for Andalites always slept outdoors.

Aximili followed her warily. What was that all about? He looked at her curiously as she settled under a _derrishoul_ tree to rest for the night. She soon appeared fast asleep. It was only then that Aximili laid down in the grass. He could not sleep though, thinking about what just occurred. His stalk eyes turned to glance at his mysterious wife once more. Then at last, he fell into a deep slumber. As soon as Aximili's calm, deep breathing was heard, Kylin's eyes stalks turned to glance his way and stare at him curiously for quite awhile before Kylin finally fell asleep herself. 

Chapter 3

Aximili got up early that morning. He slept little the night before, and when he did sleep, he dreamt that his new wife was out to murder him. So it would seem only logical that he would keep his distance from Kylin that day.

He trotted up to a small stream that flowed by the scoop. It reminded him of the one he used to drink from back on Earth. He waded up to his hooves and took a long drink. Then he stepped out, wiped his hooves carefully on the grass and started the morning ritual.

< From the water that gave birth to us, > he said, dipping a hoof into water.

< To the grass that feeds us, > he continued, crushing a tuft of grass with his other fore hoof.

He heard hoof beats behind him, and his eye stalks caught a glimpse of his wife coming down the hillside. He continued the ritual until it was complete with her watching him about fifty yards away. When he was finished, he stepped back a waited for Kylin to step up and do the morning ritual herself. 

She stepped into the water, noticing he was watching her. After taking a short sip, Kylin stepped out of the stream and galloped off. Aximili stared back at her, dumbfounded. Why didn't she do the morning ritual? Aximili felt slightly disturbed. He was taught this ritual from the day he was born, and had never skipped out once, lest he's be verbally reprimanded and looked down upon by his fellow Andalite warriors. _Well, maybe she did it earlier_, he decided to himself and then went off to feed.

The day passed uneventfully and the two did not meet again until dusk. Again it was by the stream and again it was Kylin who showed up while Aximili was doing the evening ritual. When he was finished, Kylin stepped in, took a drink, checked herself in the fading reflection and went off. This silent game went on for about a week, both husband and wife ignoring each other. Aximili finally spoke to her at the end of that week, at dusk after he did the evening ritual.

< Why don't you do any of the rituals? > he asked her, with a tinge of discomfort at the thought.

< Rituals? Well, my family was never very ritualistic, > came the swift reply and then she was gone.

Not ritualistic? Aximili was shocked beyond belief. But his family always did the rituals! Every soldier, every Andalite companion he knew did the rituals! How could she be not be ritualistic? Aximili called after her, wanting some answers.

< I do not understand, > he said to her in a somewhat accusing tone. < Everyone does the rituals! How could your family _not_ be ritualistic? >

Kylin spun around on one hoof and looked at her husband critically. < Only warriors were into the rituals, > she said stiffly. < I come from a family of politicians. We were both raised differently, Aximili. So of course it would be possible that I would have different beliefs than you, if you can believe that not everyone is like yourself! > Then she headed right to the _derrishoul_ tree.

Aximili stood there. Of course that was possible! He slowly felt his ears redden with even more discomforting embarrassment. He hoped he hadn't insulted her with his accusation. 

Kylin kicked at a patch of dirt by the tall tree. No wonder Aximili was looking at her so strangely. Maybe that was why he was ignoring her all week. Kylin wasn't fond of Aximili's presence, but at least he would acknowledge that she was there instead of avoiding her like she didn't exist. They were supposed to be married after all; at least he could _try_ to be friendly. But how dare he insult her directly like that! He made it sound like not being ritualistic was a bad thing. She kicked at the tree with her hoof. What prejudice that Andalite had!

< Kylin? > he called to her. 

She promptly ignored him.

< Kylin? > Aximili came over by the _derrishoul_ tree, which he now considered to be his wife's personal territory. < It is now my turn to apologize, > he said. < I didn't mean to sound so incriminating. >

She still ignored him.

< I had known that some Andalites don't practice the rituals. I was just surprised that you were one of them. Please, don't continue to be angry. > Aximili looked at her so desperately for forgiveness, that Kylin had to give in. For a split second, Kylin actually thought he looked cute in that pathetic fashion.

< All right, I forgive you. But just because I wasn't ritualistic doesn't mean you had to disregard me like that. >

< What do you mean? >

< What do I mean? You have been ignoring me all week, and I find that quite annoying. If we have to be married, at least we could get along a bit. >

< Ignoring you? Well, I suppose I was, but that was only because you deliberately attacked me the night of our wedding. If we are to get along, I at least have to know why you did that, > Aximili retorted.

< I...well. > Kylin had that ashamed look on her face. < It is a private matter. >

< 'Two lives will be joined together to be one,' > Aximili quoted. < I would most likely never consider this to be a true marriage, but it is still a relationship. I cannot trust someone who keeps secrets from me. > 

< It happened a long time ago, > she replied softly. < It was just that the other night you sparked some inappropriate anxiety. That is all. >

< Why would I create inappropriate anxiety? > Aximili had a feeling he already knew.

< I have never told my parent's this.... I mean I am an Andalite after all, and able to defend myself. > Kylin shuddered for a fleeting moment at some unknown memory. 

< You don't have to say- >

< It was my first husband, > Kylin suddenly burst out. < As in Andalite tradition, we had never met before the wedding. My parents' still think he is a fine Andalite. > She shuddered again at the thought. < I was four years old, young and naive. Married couples are suppose to consummate, to fulfill the marriage. I did not want to, not with a stranger, not so soon. But he could not wait. I was forced to mate...unwillingly. > Kylin was silent for a long time afterward. Aximili had a feeling she was going to say that, but he felt disgust nonetheless. Kylin and her first husband were married, but it sounded so disgraceful. What kind of Andalite would do that? Aximili, without noticing it, draped his tail across hers for comfort. Kylin didn't seem to notice either.

< The next day he left for basic training, > she continued slowly. < The last I had heard from him was when the military sent me a message saying he was killed in action. I am glad. > She gave a sad smile. < I would have never welcomed him home otherwise. > 

Aximili didn't know what to say. He then realized that he had his tail around Kylin's and quickly took it away. She didn't comment about that. Finally, he did say something. < Kylin, > he told her, < you realize that I would never, never do anything so dishonorable like that to you. I also do not want to consummate now. >

She gave a sigh of relief. < Technically, this is not a marriage then, without consummating? >

< Technically. But I do not think living with a unfamiliar person is a marriage. I would call this union more of a business deal. >

< Yes. > Kylin brightened a bit. < I would say this marriage is just a legal contract, not an emotional one. A marriage by honor. Meaning no unsuitable passions, or unwilling experiences on both parts, right? >

< Exactly. > They shook tails on it to seal the deal.

They both didn't mention mating again. However, they would have to, eventually, to oblige Kylin's parents by having a grandchild.

Both bid each other good night, and Aximili the business partner, rather than husband, walked back to find a place to sleep.

His wife, or business partner, sat down in the grass. It was the first time in a very long time that Kylin felt safe around a male. This time, it was she who fell asleep first.

Chapter 4

Over the next few months, Aximili and Kylin learned how to get along, and even become friends. And they learned about each other. Kylin was Aximili's first student in human culture. Aximili never realized that there could be someone who was willing to talk with him about humans as equals; most Andalites would refer to them as "lesser allies" or a "primitive species." She had even helped him start the book he always wished to write about humans and their interesting ways. He never knew that having a wife- or as he referred to Kylin, "business partner"- like her could be so helpful.

One night, Kylin caught Aximili staring out at the stars.

< What are you doing? > she asked. 

< Just looking for something. >

< Really? >

Aximili paused for a moment. < When I was stranded on Earth, > he told her, < I would look up at the stars every night and find the star of our home world. Now that I am here, I would search the sky every night for Earth's star. I don't know why. > Aximili shrugged using his shoulders quickly, a gesture he learned from the humans. Kylin watched that action curiously. She was always fascinated when Aximili did human gestures; it was one of the things that made him different from other Andalites.

< Maybe you wish to be back on Earth, > she reasoned. < Can you show me where this star is? >

< Right there, the one by our fourth moon. > Aximili pointed it out. The star shone dimly; its glow blocked out by moonlight.

< Do you miss being back on Earth? > Kylin couldn't help asking.

< Sometimes. I wish that could be with my human friends. >

< Don't you contact them? They are part of the Andalite military now. >

< Yes. I talk with Tobias, my _shorm_, via communicator often, but it is not the same. They are still able to fight, but I cannot. It makes me feel so... so... >

< Useless? >

< Yes. >

< Why were you released anyway? It seems to me that you're still able to fight. >

< According to military records, I was discharged because of physical injuries received in combat. >

< What injuries? >

< I... believe that they are... superficial. But I have others that are not on record. > 

Kylin looked at him. Aximili had a hand to his temple and his eyes closed. 

< Are you feeling all right? > 

He shook his head quickly and blinked a couple times. Aximili gave a quick sigh. Of sadness or fear Kylin couldn't tell.

< I'm fine, > Aximili said quietly. < It is just when some things are mentioned, they trigger memories. >

Kylin nodded understandingly. < I have triggers, > she said softly, < that unleash unpleasant memories. >

< I thought only warriors understood combat fatigue. > But then Aximili remembered where Kylin's bad memories came from. He was a trigger of those once, just a few months ago. 

< We are all warriors, fighting our private battles,> his wife whispered.

Chapter 5

Aximili ran upon the red-blue grass, having his morning feed. A brisk wind blew across the quiet fields, brushing against the grasses and his pale blue fur. As usual, the Andalite ran along his borders, checking for signs of damage or trespassing along the property line. In the distance, he saw a lilac figure dash towards him. For a second, he thought it was Kylin, but then he noticed the female was coming from beyond his land. It was a neighbor.

< Hello! > she called out to him. She came up to the border. < My name is Casjar-Liuntan-Pyloor. I'm your new neighbor. > She reached out and shook tails with a speechless Aximili, who was staring at her with male interest.

It wasn't just her quick and friendly attitude that had caught Aximili off guard. Casjar's simple touch seemed to paralyze him. Aximili couldn't help but notice how long and graceful her tail was and how strong and confidently it had held his.

< Aren't you the quiet one, > Casjar commented lightly. She looked at him fetchingly.

This statement brought Aximili out of his state of distraction. < Oh, uh, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, > he stuttered.

< Really? > Casjar gasped cutely. < The one who destroyed the Abomination? >

Aximili could only nod mutely. Casjar's beauty had brought his thought-speech to a screeching halt. 

< The military released you? I can't believe it! There should be more Andalites like you in the army! > Casjar looked behind him at his scoop located about a mile off. 

< Do you live with you family? >

< Well, yes, I reside here with my wife. > As soon as the words slipped into thought, Aximili froze momentarily and then mentally reprimanded himself for being attracted to this female. He shouldn't be acting like this! He was suppose to be married! But of course he and Kylin didn't consider their relationship as one between husband and wife. They were only "business partners...."

Aximili and Casjar heard the sound of hoof beats behind them. Casjar took one last look at Aximili with her sparkling, sky blue eyes. < I'll be seeing you, > she murmured sweetly then took off to the run on her fields. Aximili's wife came up behind him.

< Who was that? > Kylin asked Aximili curiously.

His eyes were glued to Casjar's form growing smaller in the distance. < Oh, it is just our new neighbor. >

Casjar sensed Aximili's eyes following her as she went off. A little evil chuckle went off in her mind. Ever since Aximili had killed Visser Three during what was known as the "Yeerk Pool Incident," there was a great price hanging over his head. Any Yeerk able to capture and kill that foul Andalite would instantly be promoted to Sub-Visser or even Visser. Munias 675, the Yeerk in Casjar's head, was overjoyed. She had been sent as a spy to the Andalite home world, but maybe she would be able to get her hands on a promotion as well. 

Chapter 6 

Aximili was talking a drink by the stream when he saw a someone watching him. It was the new neighbor.

< Hello, Aximili, > she said and trotted over to greet him. Aximili felt his hearts beat faster when she approached. She shook tails with him, and his knees grew so weak that Aximili thought he would collapse right into the water. 

< Hello Casjar, > he said. < How-how are you doing here in this new area? >

< Fine, actually. > she moved in close, her voice like honey. < But maybe I would like it if you... showed me around. > She looked at him right in the eye and Aximili was mesmorized by her feminine charms.

Aximili fidgeted, feeling uncomfortably warm as he gazed into those pools of blue. Munias grinned inwardly as she got her tail ready to strike...

< Hello, > came a voice from the top of the hill. Both looked up to see Kylin come down. < I see that you are our new neighbor, > Kylin said agreeably. < My name is Kylin-Harriot-Marquin. I'm Aximili's mate. > The two females shook tails. In Casjar's mind, Munias cursed to herself. Why did Kylin have to show up now?

< Uh, nice to meet you, > she replied uneasily. < I have to attend to some other matters now. I will be seeing you later. > And with that, Munias left.

< How strange. Whenever I show up, Casjar leaves, > Kylin said aloud. She glanced at Aximili. < Do you know why? >

_Maybe because she prefers my company._ But he kept that thought to himself. He shrugged. < I have no idea. >

Chapter 7

Often when Aximili was alone, Casjar would mysteriously appear. Then he would have an especially hard time reminding himself that he was married. But, as it would turn out, Kylin would come and interrupt their meeting, and then Casjar would leave. Aximili wondered why this always happened. Why is Casjar ignoring his "business partner?" That was all she was anyway. But sometimes, Aximili wondered if there was something between him and Casjar. Was he in love with her? 

Kylin stood in the scoop, making thought-speech notes on the computer. She and Aximili both had the same duty to the government; designing military fighters. Kylin was determined that she would finish this plan for a new Andalite fighter before she went to sleep. Aximili had already gone to bed.

Rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, Kylin looked up to see the moons setting. Had she been up all night? She sighed and turned off the computer. It could be finished up tomorrow then.

Stepping out of the scoop, Kylin saw Aximili sleeping by a lone spot next to a boulder. He was tossing and turning, muttering something in his sleep.

< Duck... attack...no...run! >

Kylin stopped and watched him. The words were getting louder and louder, with more panic in each syllable.

< Prince Jake, behind you! No! Too late! Run! RUN! >

Then Kylin was kneeling by his side, shaking him awake. Aximili screamed, something he rarely did. Kylin looked at him with worried eyes. Then he began struggling still, reliving a memory.

< NO! NO! > His tail was tense and struck at the air.

< Aximili! Aximili! > Kylin cried holding by the shoulders. < Wake up! >

His eyes flew open, as the sound of his gasps for air filled the night.

< No! We lost them! They-they didn't make it. > He began to shake uncontrollably. < _I_ lost them. >

Kylin had no idea what he was dreaming about, but decided not to ask. Instead she found herself with her arms around him, rocking him gently. < It's just a dream, > she whispered. < Just a dream. >

When Aximili finally seemed to calm down, she sat down next to him. Until morning came, she was right there, comforting him. He fell asleep listening to her voice, quiet yet steady. Upon awakening later in the day, he found Kylin sleeping soundly next to him. And deep down inside, Aximili knew of a fact that he could not prove. Casjar would have never been by his side when he was in despair that night. She would have never done what Kylin did. 

Chapter 8

The next night, Kylin couldn't sleep, so she got up from her spot by the _derrishoul_ tree and headed down the hill to the stream. Something was bothering her. She took a sip from the night waters and looked at her reflection in the wavering moonlight. Only now did it bother her that Aximili was with Casjar so much. Ever since they had met last week, she seemed to be everywhere with him, almost like a second shadow. Twice she went down to the stream to find them there together. And many times Kylin caught them talking by the property line. Of course, Kylin told herself, Aximili wouldn't dare break their marriage vows with her. No, Aximili was too honorable to do such a thing.

Kylin suddenly kicked a pebble into the stream. It skipped over the water with quick little hops. _I mean, why should I worry?_ she thought. _We do not even consider our relationship a true marriage. Why should I care if he goes off with a little flirt that's practically half his age? We're only "business partners..." _

Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a soft rustle. It came from downstream. She then crept, hiding within hill's shadow to where she heard the noise. Near the borderline, she saw someone leap over some bushes and make off into the darkness. A angry growl rose up in Kylin's throat. _Casjar_, she thought with bitter hatred.

Aximili felt someone shake him roughly by the shoulders. He opened his main eyes to see a very furious Kylin staring at him three inches from his face. 

< What is going on here!? > she snapped at him.

< What do you mean? I was sleeping soundly until you woke me up, > Aximili muttered tiredly.

< You know what I mean! I just saw that little Casjar sneak over the borderline! What have you two been doing!? >

< Nothing! I did not even know that she was here! >

< Oh, that's what you want me to think! I have reason to believe that you two have been together tonight! >

< What? That is not true! The relationship between me Casjar and I is strictly platonic. > 

< Oh really!? >

< Why would I break our marriage vows? I have no intention of acting disgraceful! >

While the couple was arguing, Munias made it to her own scoop. Cursing to herself, she kicked at the ground with a fore hoof. How hard it is to have an Andalite host, but not one with the morphing power! She had been this close- _this close_- in killing Aximili and getting that promotion. All week, there were numerous occasions where Munias could have slit that wretched Andalite's throat. It was all that female's fault, Kylin's. She had always shown up at the last second, always appeared at the last possible moment, to screw up the Yeerk's plans. Kylin was the one who stood between Munias and Aximili's demise. Even now, that annoying female had caught Munias when she had been trying to sneak over to their scoop to do her assassin business. There was only one solution to this problem, Munias thought to herself. She would have to get Kylin out of the picture before she could get to Aximili.

Chapter 9

Kylin stomped out into the far fields. How dare Aximili do such a thing! The sun rose higher in the sky as Kylin began to run faster. She thought she felt that her hearts were breaking, then stopped to analyze herself. Wasn't she only friends with Aximili, and nothing more? Why should she be concerned? Didn't she make that vow to herself, after her first marriage, that she would never let another male take advantage of her again? Why was she acting like this? Aximili did not have any affect on her at all! But the pain of heartbreak did not go away no matter what Kylin's logic said.

When noise was heard from behind the tall grasses, Kylin turned, hoping it was Aximili. Instead, Casjar emerged from the reeds. 

< You, > Kylin hissed. < Dishonorable cretin! >

< Oh, really? Now why would you think that? > Casjar said sweetly. Then, within a blink of an eye, she struck.

Fwapp!

Kylin barely dodged the blow and was caught off-balanced. Casjar stuck again.

Fw-crack!

This time, Casjar's tail blade met with Kylin's. < What are you doing? > cried Kylin.

< Getting you out of the picture, > smiled Casjar. 

< The name's Munias 675 of the Sess Pool. I find it rather hilarious that you think I was cheating with your husband, you Andalite filth. >

Fwapp!

< Yeerk! > gasped Kylin as she defended herself from another blow.

< Exactly. >

Fwapp!

< Ahhh! > Munias cried as she took a blow in the shoulder.

< You are not getting Aximili! > Kylin yelled as she struck again. 

Fwapp! 

Munias fell. Kylin stood above her, tail ready for the final blow.

< No you don't, Andalite scum. > Munias's tail swung under her opponent's hooves, tripping her.

When Kylin fell, Munias got up and stuck with her tail for the final time. Then she gave a sly grin at her adversary. < Good-bye, dearie, > Munias cackled.

Aximili was sitting inside his scoop. How could Kylin assume such a thing! It wasn't true! And now she had run out on him. Aximili didn't have the heart to go after her. He was feeling guilty; he _was_ attracted to Casjar when they first met. But after that, when Casjar began following him around, he realized that he didn't love her. No, he thought that he did when he first saw Casjar, but that was more like lust at first sight rather than love, something Aximili didn't want. He tried telling Kylin that, but she wouldn't listen. It wasn't his fault that Casjar began pursuing him; he couldn't shoo her away no matter how hard he tried. She just kept popping up at times, and not long after that, Kylin would show up and see them together. Aximili sighed. If only he could tell Kylin that it wasn't what she thought it was.

Aximili saw a lilac figure enter the scoop.

< Kylin? > he called hopefully.

< Hello, Aximili. >

< Oh, it's you Casjar. > At that moment, Aximili felt anger towards that female, for making his wife run out on him. Then he corrected himself. Not wife, business partner... right? < Have you seen Kylin? > he asked.

< Seen her? > the Andalite paused in thought. < Oh, yes, I believe I saw her running off your property, saying something about how dishonorable you are. >

Aximili slumped. < I should go after her- >

< No, > Munias sat by the distraught male and put her hand on his shoulder. < I think you should stay here, let things settle down a bit. >

Aximili felt a chill run up his spine from her touch, but he couldn't figure out why. He looked into her face and for a split second a warning bell went off in his mind. His eye stalks saw the blood that smeared her coat, and the deep cut in her shoulder. The bells rang louder. Munias leaned close to him. < Maybe you should calm down a bit. > She got her tail ready.

Aximili got up and walked a few steps outside. He had his back turned to her. 

< I'm going after her, > he said. < I'm afraid that if too much time passes, the problem would only get worse. >

Munias got up, flexing her tail.

Fwapp!

Munias fell on her knees, for Aximili had made a long gash in her middle from his tail blade. His instincts were right.

< What have you done to Kylin?! > he roared at her.

< Nothing of your concern, Andalite fool. > Munias hissed. She coughed weakly as her host lay dying. < I thought you didn't think much of her, the way you looked at me. >

< Shut up Yeerk! >

Munias gave one last wicked smirk. < Then you better say your farewells to her now, scum, > she sputtered. Then her eyes clouded up and the Yeerk was gone, having died along with her host.

< No.... >

Aximili ran outside and into the fields, looking desperately around. Where was she? _Where was she?_ He galloped over the plain as the grasses changed colors. From blue to green to dark red. Then he saw a form lying in the crimson prairie.

< Kylin! > he cried. He knelt by her and with a horrified look in his eyes. But she was breathing- thank goodness for that. The breath of the living was still within her. _Ignore the wounds_, he told himself. _Don't look at the blood, the death. Look at her eyes. They are full of life._

< Kylin.... > Gently, he stroked her pale lavender cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open. < Aximili? > she whispered.

< There is a possibility that morphing will help- > Aximili felt something bitter pass through him when he realized that only military had the power to morph. Kylin couldn't heal herself. < Stay, stay right here, > Aximili whispered with fear in his voice. < I will call for medical assistance. > She nodded weakly.

Aximili ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the scoop and grabbed his communicator. < Emergency! Emergency! > he shouted into it. 

An operator appeared on screen. < Hello, what is your request? >

< Requesting medical assistance immediately! > he cried almost frantically. < My wife is dying! > Aximili didn't even notice that he called Kylin his wife.

Kylin groaned. Her eye stalks turned limply to see Aximili running to her. < They're coming, they're coming, > he reassured her. < Just hold on. >

Kylin tried to talk. < I...I ... >

< Quiet. You should not speak now. Save your strength. >

She looked at him with dark brown eyes. < I apologize.... I thought that... >

< I know. It does not matter now. I just want you to know that I would never break our marriage vows because I love you and I would never do anything to betray you and- >

< Of course you... would not do something... so dishonorable- > she stopped to catch her breath and realize what her husband - husband, not business partner- just said. He did not mention honor at all, did he? < What... did you... say? >

A roar of hovercrafts was heard in the distance. The medical assistance was arriving. < I said that I would never break our marriage vows because I love you- > Aximili stopped in mid-sentence. < I love you, > he murmured again in amazement.

< I... guess this means that... we are not business partners anymore... right? > Kylin gave Aximili a small smile.

He held her close as they touched tails. < I guess so, > he whispered. 


End file.
